Chocolate Bites
by MeltingMarshmallows
Summary: Can one bite of chocolate transform someone's life? Most possibly.
1. Chapter 1

**CHOCOLATE BITES - AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Before reading this story, please do bother to read the disclaimer, if you will. It is very important and it will not kill you if you read it. (You better read it, 'cause I wracked my brains to write this stuff.)**

**DISCLAIMER: NONE OF THIS FANDOM STUFF BELONGS TO ME. IT BELONGS TO THE AUTHORS AND CREATORS OF ALL BOOKS AND TV SHOWS MENTIONED. THE ONLY THING THAT DOES BELONG TO ME IS THE PLOT OF THIS STORY AND I SUGGEST THAT YOU DO NOT, UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES, COPY IT.**

Thank you for reading this prestigious disclaimer, made by moi! *this line is to be said in a fake, inaccurate and weird french accent*

Cora is your average fangirl, who lives in her own world... quite obviously too. The only thing that interests her is anything unreal or made by her fantasies. The usual wizards and witches, princes and princesses, immortals an demigods, angels and demons; you probably get it.

Being restrained from eating chocolate as she is on a 'balanced' diet, she gives into temptation and eats just one those colourful chocolates from that awesome looking chocolate box given to her mom by someone, not knowing who that someone is. One bite of that delicious chocolate turns her world around. Literally.


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

"I can't go back to yesterday because I was a different person then."

- Lewis Carroll, Alice in Wonderland

"You can do it! There's just one more round to go! Move it you couch potato!"

"But I can't! I CAN'T RUN OR JOG OR WALK! Leave me and this beautiful piece of ground alone!" I said this all while lying with my face flat on the grass. It smelled so good!

"Gods, you're impossible. I give up."

Wait, what? She actually gave up? Unbelievable.

While Lulu was recovering from her mini rant (these rants really do wear her out), I looked up and saw something. Or rather, a someone.

You must think it's a hot boy or a celeb, the usual who take our teens' attention away from the real world. It's not like I believe in reality, but still... It definitely wasn't a hot boy. It was a rabbit. A rather peculiar creature, I must say! At least, this particular rabbit was. It was black in colour with startling green eyes. It wore a leather jacket and boots. Hmm... stylish.

He (now I'm just guessing) looked around, as if searching for someone. That's when he locked his eyes with me, as if he making sure he had captured my attention, even if just for a moment. When he got what he wanted, he looked down at a package I hadn't cared to notice before. I looked down at it too, as he laid it on the almost neon green grass, contrasting his pitch black fur, and left.

I, being the lazy ass that I was,still did not make an effort to move. Maybe it because I thought it was an illusion.

Let me introduce myself. I'm Cora. Cora Thatcher. I'm a fangirl. Yes. I AM A FANGIRL AND PROUD.

A fangirl is a rabid breed of human female who is obsessed with either a fictional character or an actor. Similar to the breed of fanboy. Fangirls congregate at anime conventions and TUMBLR. Have been known to glomp, grope, and tackle when encountering said obsessions.

That's your opinion, not mine. Yeah, that sounds nice.

I don't believe in reality. Not really. That is why being a fangirl in the real world is really hard. Reality is an illusion; it is our imagination which made fantasy to reality. I'm pretty sure us humans are capable of more. And when reality hits hard, I feel like I'm loosing it. I feel like I'm loosing my mind.

Anyways, let's get back to me sprawling on the glistening grass.

I looked up to Lulu, the one who was ranting; she is my BFF. No, seriously. Lulu Black is not a force you want to reckon with. She's rude, obnoxious, a blonde, a cheerleader, though not entirely cliche, because she's goth too. Anyway, today she was helping me work out - cheerleader style - and we had just started our warm up. She had already made me jog 5 times around the park and now, I was DEAD TIRED.

"You know, smelling the grass won't do you any good. Anyways, today's workout is over. I'll help tomorrow. Now get up, if you will" Lulu said, while looking at me in an almost condescending manner.

I tried to get up, but somehow managed to get my feet tangled in my shoe laces, and tripped. I didn't hurt or anything, but I gasped. Not because I fell and it hurt, but because I saw the package that that queer rabbit habbit had delivered just a few moments ago. So, it wasn't an illusion after all.

Lulu gave me her hands, which gripped to take support from, to get up. "You alright?'

"Yeah, I'm fine. You can go now, you know? It's getting late and your mum will definitely scold you if you get back home really late." I replied.

"Okay. I hope you'll get home alright. Bye!" She answered.

When she left, I looked back at the spot where that package was kept. It was still there. I left for home, just the opposite direction from Lulu's.

"Mom, I'm home!"

There was no reply.

"Mom, you there?" That's when I saw the note stuck on the fridge.

It said : Gone for some important business at the hospital. Will be back by 10pm. Dinner's in the microwave.

I chose this as an opportunity to see what's in the package.

The package was covered with a colourful packaging, consisting of polka dots and a lacy border. It was very cute. It was literally the definition of cute.

"What could be inside this thingy?", I wondered aloud.

I opened it carefully, trying not to tare the package. Inside, there was a note. It said, "A chocolate a day keeps the Doctor away! Do choose wisely, my dear." My dear? Is this person kidding me?

I looked inside the box that was now in front of me. Guess what? It was a box of chocolates.

I had been pacing around the room, wondering if should open the box of chocolates or not. The moment I would open it, I would be engulfed by the symphony of its smell.

I had to choose. Weird box given by a queer rabbit or my precious, though now near to failing diet.

I was always a very naive person. So I obviously chose the box of chocolates.

There were at least 10 chocolates, fairly big in size. Each of them had a different image made on them. The first on caught my eye. It had an image of a girl falling down a tunnel, screaming for help. Alice in Wonderland? Shit just got interesting.

I raised the chocolate to the level of my nose and smelt it, my olfactory sensation on a high even though itamelled like ordinary chocolate. I lowered it to my mouth and licked it tentatively. It tasted like any other chocolate I had eaten. like a galaxy bar.

I shrugged and took a bite, not expecting what was going to happen.

The chocolate started to melt in my mouth, its silky succulence making me feel somehow complete, as if I was home, and utterly blissful.

Just a moment, felt the ground from under me dissappear, making me say one thing which sounded childish but was completely well used in this situation.

"Oopsie! " was the last thing that came out of my mouth before a weird bubble engulfed me and my screams echoed down the walls of the tunnel.

**A/N NOT PROOFREAD! If there are mistakes in my scripts, please do tell me. Don't be rude about it. I don't, mind constructive criticism, but please refrain from using vulgar comments. Keep them to yourself. **

**Thank you for reading my story!**


End file.
